The Gungan General
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=12 | schrijver= Julie Siege | director= Justin Ridge | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 9 januari 2009 | vorige= Dooku Captured | volgende= Jedi Crash }} 250px|thumb|Obi-Wan, Dooku en Anakin in hun cel thumb|250px|Turko Falso's Speeder Bikes The Gungan General is de twaalfde aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Dooku held for ransom! After escaping capture by Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the villainous Count Dooku fell into the clutches of pirates led by the brigand Hondo Ohnaka. Eager to get custody of Dooku, the Republic agreed to pay Hondo a hefty sum in exchange for the Sith Lord. But Anakin and Obi-Wan had not counted on the treacherous cunning of Ohnaka and his band.... Synopsis Hondo Ohnaka is er toch in geslaagd om Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi gevangen te nemen. Ze ontwaken in een cel, gekoppeld aan hun vijand en doelwit Count Dooku. Ohnaka en Turk Falso bespreken het 'losgeld' dat de Republic gaat sturen. Falso voelt meer om de CIS te contacteren maar Hondo is er zeker van dat zij gewoon hun Droid Army op hen gaat afsturen. Hij geeft Turk de leiding om het losgeld te innen. Turk Falso heeft echter andere plannen en hij geeft orders aan Barb Mentir om de Republic gezanten te onderscheppen maar de Spice intact te laten. Hij wil aan Ohnaka vertellen dat het hele schip mét lading werd vernietigd. Op Coruscant melden Kharrus en Jar Jar Binks dat ze zijn aangekomen op Florrum. Wanneer hun Nu-class Assault Shuttle in de atmosfeer duikt, wordt het meteen aangevallen door een Flarestar-class Weequay Ship van de Weequay. Jar Jar heeft moeite om zich in een landingharnas te stoppen en belandt zelfs in de cockpit bij de Clone Pilots. Kharrus kan Binks vastriemen maar een raket raakt de Shuttle die crasht in de Doshar Fields. Tijdens de crash werd Kharrus harnas losgerukt zodat de Gran Senator de klap niet heeft overleefd. In hun cel, spannen Dooku, Anakin en Obi-Wan samen om te ontsnappen, ondanks hun constant gebikkel met elkaar. Dooku gebruikt de Force om een mes in het deurslot te schuiven en zo hun cel te openen. Turk krijgt het nieuws dat de Shuttle is neergehaald. Om een confrontatie te vermijden, wou Turks helper de Spice niet zelf gaan halen. Falso verzamelt zes Speeder Bikes waarmee ze het 'losgeld' gaan innen. In Hondo Ohnaka's Base vluchten de Jedi en Sith Lord voor de piraten. Pilf Mukmuk merkt hen echter op en de gevangenen worden omsingeld en opnieuw naar hun cel gebracht. Hondo Ohnaka is teleurgesteld in zijn gevangenen. Hij wil gewoon winst maken van de situatie maar wenst verder geen ruzie met eender van hen. Obi-Wan Kenobi gebruikt Affect Mind op een Weequay wachter zodat ze voor een tweede maal vrij zijn. Jar Jar heeft Senator Kharrus begraven onder een berg rotsen en ze merken dat de geisers erg gevaarlijk zijn en een soort gif achterlaten. Jar Jar merkt echter op dat de Skalders de geisers voelen aankomen. Op dat moment omsingelen de Speeders van Turk Falso en zijn manschappen de Clones en Jar Jar. Ze worden overmeesterd en vluchten weg in een gapend gat van een geiser. De Speeder Bikes rijden terug naar Hondo Ohnaka's Base met de Spice die ze trekken met Energy Binders. In de geiser merkt Jar Jar op dat de Skalders onrustig worden en hij beveelt de Clones om het gat te verlaten. Net op tijd is iedereen veilig en wel uit het gat geraakt. Stone adviseert om te wachten op hulp maar Jar Jar wil Anakin en Obi-Wan redden. Jar Jar bedenkt het idee om met de Skalders de achtervolging op de Speeder Bikes in te zetten. Deze dieren kunnen de geisers ontwijken en kunnen op volle snelheid de Bikes inhalen. De Clones vuren op de voertuigen die hun lading moeten lossen. Enkel Turk Falso kan ontsnappen. De Jedi en Dooku zijn nog steeds ontsnapt maar een alarmsignaal gaat af. Ze geraken tot uit de basis en lanceren zichzelf met een stok door de lucht waardoor Anakin nog net een richel kan grijpen. Dookus boeien worden stukgeschoten en de Count dreigt te vallen. Obi-Wan kan hem echter net op tijd grijpen en Dooku's leven redden. Hondo Ohnaka is nu echt teleurgesteld en neemt het trio nogmaals gevangen. De Clones laden het Spice op de Skalders en ontdekken een krachtcentrale en leidingen die naar de basis van de piraten leiden. Turk bericht aan Ohnaka dat de Republic een leger heeft gestuurd. Turk wil Tanks inzetten in de strijd. Ohnaka is teleurgesteld omdat hij dacht dat de Republic meer eer had dan dit vertoon. Drie Repulsorlift Tanks naderen Jar Jar en de Clones. Stone adviseert Jar Jar om te onderhandelen en tegen zijn zin, opent de Gungan de gesprekken met de Weequay in eer van Kharrus. Ohnaka wil de Jedi doen boeten voor hun ontsnappingspogingen. Anakin en Obi-Wan worden losgemaakt van Dooku en opgevangen waar ze elektrische schokken krijgen toebedeeld van de Weequay piraten. Jar Jar laat zich gewillig meenemen door de Tanks om te onderhandelen over de vrijlating van de Jedi. Maar Jar Jar glijdt weg en valt op de bestuurder van één tank die met zijn tank een andere tank tegen de krachtleidingen duwt waardoor de hele serie leidingen uitvalt. Stone en de Clones overmeesteren de laatste tanks. Nu de krachttoevoer is weggevallen, kunnen Anakin en Obi-Wan zich bevrijden en hun Lightsabers terugvorderen. Ook Dooku kan uit zijn cel ontsnappen. Anakin grijpt Hondo Ohnaka en houdt zijn Lightsaber op de piraat zijn keel. De andere piraten kunnen niets doen terwijl hun Captain wordt gegijzeld. Turk Falso en Barb Mentir willen ontsnappen van Florrum omwille van hun leugens maar komen een onverwacht obstakel tegen. Dooku wil namelijk ook ontsnappen en grijp Falso met de Force en commandeert hem om Mentir neer te schieten. Daarna doodt Dooku Falso met een telekinetische greep. Dooku ontsnapt met een Saucer Ship. Ondertussen kunnen de Jedi ontsnappen tot aan de Twilight wanneer ze twee Tanks zien aankomen met daarin Jar Jar Binks en Clone Troopers. De Spice van de Republic komt te laat want de Jedi voelen dat Dooku is ontsnapt. Op vraag van Obi-Wan wordt Hondo Ohnaka losgelaten. Obi-Wan zegt dat ze niets meer op Florrum te zoeken hebben en dat ze geen ruzie willen met Hondo Ohnaka's Pirates. Ohnaka is onder de indruk van deze geste en besluit dat de Republic toch een grote eer heeft. Kenobi waarschuwt hem echter dat Dooku's eergevoel lang niet zo groot is ... Debuut *Stone *Mack *Barb Mentir *R5-P8 *Skalder *Doshar Fields *Weequay Tank *Starhawk Speeder Bike Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi & Barb Mentir *Jim Cummings - Hondo Ohnaka *Corey Burton - Count Dooku *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine *Greg Ellis - Turk Falso *Dee Bradley Baker - Pikk Mukmuk Bron *The Gungan General op SW.com category:Televisie